originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nurielle
'Nurielle Daisgan '''is an ''Original Character created by Athorment on July 3rd, 2012. She is his Character for the Role Playing Group WitchWars on deviantArt. She is a 17 year old Witch and Gunner in training from the Queendom of Altana. Background She has always been a very active girl when little. Always running around and climbing the Altana towers' structures trying to find secret passages or move around faster. She has tried to sneak into the Gold tower in the past, but had been always been captured and returned back home. For this she was not allowed to visit the central gardens that connect the two towers. She loves visiting the gardens just to see which kind of bugs she can see moving around. Trying to clean a bit her reputation and be allowed around she became a gunner as suggested by her grandmother who passed away just resently Nurielle is a little bit on the hyperactive side, always trying to be on the move and do stuff. She's a gunner apprentice who's never serious. Always playing even during battle, she has her guns and spells at the ready for any situation. Taking her guns out is her first instinct when outside of Altana. She likes to play silly to be funny and likes company. Likes: Bugs, Swimming, Climbing stuff, wearing her "Spider" mask, Being Loud and Smiling, Laughing at cute things, feeling taller, looking at her grandma's mirror, Shooting things, biting stuff. Dislikes: Screaming, Staying in one place for too long, Being Pulled (By clothing/Limb/Hair), Cold Areas, Status Inflictions, necromancing in action, Being Claustrophobic, being bited. Spiritual Esscence Each Witch has a spiritual essence unique to her that is reborn 50 years after passing away. Familiar Spirit A Familiar is a guiding Spirit that stays and follows that very same Witch Essence through their numerous lifes. A "Goliath Bird-Eater" Tarantula called Galvis is Nurielle's Familiar. He was her great grandmother's Familiar before her. Galvis loves dancing and is scared of screams. Due to his enormous appareance, he prefers to turn into her hat or a small piece of cloth/rag Nurielle uses as a bandana. Being her Familiar has made magical changes on her body, Nurielle posseses small fangs that produce a weak toxin. It doesn't affect anything but very small animals and small plants, though it does give her a stronger bite. Her eyes has smaller spots similar to a spider's numerous eyes which help her sense her surroundings subconsciously. Due to this abilities Nurielle is a very good climber. Past Lifes Her previous Life was under the name of Jeanette Daisgan, self-proclaimed Great Thief of Altana. Jeanette was very Agile, quick to move around and quite eager to act, traits which she passed down to Nurielle's Personality. Both share the Queendom Pride that comes from other past lifes. She is Nurielle's Great Grandmother and died at age 50 due to complications of the war between kingdoms. Spell Book Gunners are the knights and patrolling Guards of Altana who use Magic Spells through their guns. They are capable of Metal Spells which have advantage over Wind and Rock Magic, but are ineffective against Fire Magic. Her personal Element is water which she uses commonly to turn Metal into a liquid State and uses as spider-webs to immobilize foes, Swing around and other Arachnid Styled variations. Her Water affinity allows her to swim faster than average people even with her light armor pieces on. The following are the spells she is currently able to use (While Role-playing) : *Lion Shot Level 1. Slowly charges magic to make one bigger/stronger Shot than her normals using both of her guns. *Spider Bite. She is able to bite anything on her path. Low damage. since she is not leveled up, it doesnt cause inflictions yet *Elemental Gun. Water Level 1. Allows her to shoot a sphere of water. Strong against Fire, but weak against Rock. *Next Spell: Silver Web (5 More levels) The Following is the Full Spell Book of her most common Gunner Spells: *Lion Shot (Neutral). Charges magic To shoot one Sphere of Neutral magic or 2 Spheres from both guns. *Silver Web. (Metal). Shoots Liquid Silver. When it hits it burns and Solidifies immobilizing the foe. Fire Witches free themselves faster or are unaffected depending on their level of power. *Skyward Bang. (Metal). Shoots upwards into the sky. Effective against Airborne foes. Variants allow for Hot Silver, Metal Pebles, Arrows and even meteors to rain on foes. *Crazy Bullet hell. (Neutral) Shoots like crazy in all directions. Though starting up she may hit allies too, it gets rid of Blind Spells and wakes up Asleep allies. She later learns to redirect the shots safely away from her and allies. *Arachnid Sting. (Metal) Shoots a spider web-rope with a sting on it's end to either swing around the place or pull things and foes closer. *Elemental Gun. (Water) Uses Her elemental affinity to make specific water type shots effective against Fire, but weak against Earth. These can be shot underwater or into the water no problem are can be powered up by doing this. *Metal Protection. (Metal) Shoots Spider web to create a metallic Shield from her guns. *Spider Bite. Close Range Bite attack from either her or her spider familiar. She can later create Magic Jaws infront of her that causes Status Inflictions like Poison, Sleep and Stop (Paralize) Fun Facts *Fighting game Skullgirls Soundtrack Little Innsmouth was chosen as her Theme song since the track alone inspired the whole character. *Her design has influences from two of Athorment's Girlfriend's favorite fandoms Touhou and Bayonetta. Resembling Marisa Kirisame in personality and Bayonetta in Double-Spell-Guns battle style. Gallery ChibiCom024_Nurielle.png|Chibi Nurielle|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Nurielle-313234426 NurielleTumblr.png|On Tumblr's Background|link=http://project-athorment.tumblr.com/ WW-Msn1-UnknownG_nurielle.png|On her first mission|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/WW-Mission-1-Nurielle-320408654 SketchyEpicposes4_Nurielle.png|Sketchy Epic Pose|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/AASUF-Sketchy-Epic-Poses-4-WIP-337787158 RPGroup_3_Nurielle.png|RP group on Tumblr|link=http://project-athorment.tumblr.com/post/44170321835/rp-ocs Fan Artwork ww_secret_santa_for_athorment_by_runemaiden-d5p7n6h.png|Secret Santa by RuneMaiden|link=http://runemaiden.deviantart.com/art/WW-Secret-Santa-for-athorment-344677913 Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Super-League